


Just a fan

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: When Jessica notices her best friend is having suicidal thoughts and she can’t help her, she hopes her friends idols can.
Kudos: 8





	Just a fan

Jessica drug me to the supernatural convention. Three years ago I would have been so excited but nowadays I can barely find it in me to move.  
“Ryder come on! Let’s go take pictures with them!”  
“I’m tired, I’m gonna go back to the room. Tell them I said hi?” She frowned and nodded. I went back to our hotel and went into the bathroom of our room with my blade. She’d be gone at least an hour, that was plenty of time...

Jessica’s POV.  
I stood anxiously in line, I wasn’t as big of a fan as Ryder was. She worries me. Finally I was the last person in line and there are only two other people ahead of me. They did their pictures as a shifted my weight anxiously.  
“You look nervous, we don’t bite i promise.” Jensen said with a smile. All the sudden all my worries hit me and I broke down in tears. Jared, Jensen and Misha came over.  
“What’s wrong, sweetie?”  
“My best friend, she, you guys are her idols, three years ago she’d have been over the top excited to be here, now though, she can’t even find it in her to move. I’m so scared I’m going to get the call that she’s killed her self!” I sobbed and crumpled to the floor.  
My phone began to ring. It was her ring tone.  
“Ryder!?!”  
I put it on speaker phone because I couldn’t hold the phone I was shaking too much.  
“I...might have gone a little deep.” She chuckled slightly.  
“What? You aren’t making any sense!”  
“Don’t come back to the hotel, I don’t want you to see me like that. I love you, you are my best friend. But I can’t do this anymore, I tried Jess, I really did.” She said slowly.  
“It just hurts so damn much.”  
“Ryder, what did you do!?!”  
“I am in the shower. I guess I pushed a little too hard...there’s a lot of blood and it’s throbbing...feels...weird. Tell Jared that he is um... an amazing person and strong, because I don’t know how to beat the darkness, but he did it, and that fudging amazing!” She chuckled darkly. I got up and ran towards the hotel on the other side of the building. Jensen Jared and Misha hot on my tail.  
“Ryder hang on!”  
“I...can’t, I’m so sleepy.”  
I made it to the room and cursed under my breath when I dropped the key. I finally got it in the lock. My heart was pounding. Jared races ahead of me as Jensen held me back.  
“No, she’s my best friend!”  
“You don’t want to see her like that, call an ambulance!”

Jared’s pov.

I found a beautiful girl laying in the shower but she was bleeding and bad. I put pressure on the wound.  
“Ryder, can you hear me?”  
“Jared? Why are you here?”  
“Because your friend said you needed help. You know how I battle the darkness? With my friends, and always remember no matter how dim, there is a light at the end of that tunnel.” She gave a small smile.  
“I wish I had met you before now.”  
“I do too, but now you have me as a personal friend. Eh? Here holding pressure to a wound that could kill you? I’ll give you my number and we can hang out, but you’ve got to hold on for me, okay?”  
“Id love to, but I’m afraid that I can’t this time.”  
“Yes you can.”  
A first responder began to work around me. Ryder grabbed my hand and I squeezed it gently.  
“Don’t leave me...” her voice was filled with fear.  
“I’m not.” 

I sat by her bedside all night with her friend Jessica as Jensen and Misha sat with us as well. Before long she woke up, and she smiled at me.  
“Thank you.”  
“Anytime.” I said with tears in my eyes. 

We stayed in touch and she even got a job on set. We have become close friends.


End file.
